


Undercover Blues

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Nothing to Chance 10 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2011)</p><p>Ezra receives an interesting undercover assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Blues

"You'll be playing a twenty-two-year-old," Chris instructed, his eyes on the case file in his hand.

Ezra nodded. "A simple alteration in raiment, coiffure, and deportment should suffice, however-"

"Good," Chris cut in. "And you'll be required to sing."

"Sing?" Ezra's voice rose just slightly in pitch. "Surely, you can't be serious."

"Sing," Chris repeated. "And wear these." The team leader removed two items from the shopping bag at his feet and held them up.

Ezra's eyes grew wide with a mix of disbelief and horror at the sight of the lacy blue gown and matching high-heel shoes.

"Good lord."

*******

"You ready?"

Ezra checked the fit of his brassiere, wiggled a bit to adjust his slightly-too-tight girdle, took an experimental step in his high heels, then gracefully smoothed down the front of his blue frock. "I am as ready as I'll ever be." 

"Good," Chris responded, clapping the undercover man on the shoulder. "We'll see you after the show."

With a sigh, Ezra examined himself in the full length mirror. "The least you could have done," he muttered to himself, "was provide me with an appropriate garment. With my complexion, eyes, and hair, I'm much more suited to purple."

~end~


End file.
